What the Future Holds
by Battleofthegood
Summary: James was arrogant and Lily was flawless, or so James thought. The two sixteen year olds are shot forwards nineteen years in the future ending up working, with fake identities, for Dolores Umbridge who's top priorities is to vanquish Dumbledore and their, James and Lily's, future son. Is their son all that bad? Did Sirius really betray them? Can they found the love they had?


**James was arrogant and Lily was flawless, or so James thought. The two sixteen year olds are shot forwards nineteen years in the future ending up working, with fake identities, for Dolores Umbridge who's top priorities is to vanquish Dumbledore and their, James and Lily's, future son. Is their son all that bad? Did Sirius really betray them? Can they found the love they had?**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Present**

_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes - _Love and Theft

* * *

_The Daily Prophet_ was always on top of things. It brought in news for every wizard in England like all newspapers would. On the cover of the November 24th, 1976 edition was a man with long brown hair, a long face and more beard anyone ever remembered seeing.

This particular man, who a month ago was unknown to most, was now famous for having tried and failed to change the past in a major way. This man was now, as it was announced today, facing a few years in Azkaban, the wizard prison.

This news had flowed slowly through the wizard's school, Hogwarts. The average teenagers weren't interested in a man who had been caught trying to change their lives.

It was bizarre how people would insist on going back in time when knowing the future would be far more efficient. This thought had occurred to a sixteen year old as his best friend recited the news to him.

James Potter was – in one word – arrogant. He had very rich parents who gave him everything he could possibly want – a new top-of-the-line broomstick each time one came out, his father's invisibility cloak, all the Galleons he assure them he needed. He could bully anyone in school to get what he wanted done. His solutions to most problems was as easy as to raised his wand and jinx someone. His solution to boredom often required getting someone mad on purpose.

James had round glasses, very untidy black hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and seemed to have developed a few muscles.

Sirius Black was – in one word – careless, or he made it seemed so. He would walk around with such swag that it seemed he didn't care much what was happening around him except his three fellow Marauders. He had deserted his family's home just a few months back to go live with James. His parents had accepted him immediately. His solutions to most problems were the same as James.

Sirius was handsome. He had grey eyes which worked well with his overall tall figure. He could wrap girls around his finger with only one twinkled eye in their directions. Sirius was aware of more gossip than anyone else, but as he acted so careless, no one suspected.

This last trait was the reason for his telling James about the man who was sentenced to Azkaban.

'Why go back?' James wondered out loud while perching over the Marauder's map in their dormitory. 'You could really fuck up the present. I think I'd go in the future.'

'Why bother?' Sirius asked slumping down on his bed looking haughtily so as he did.

James found the dot he was looking for on the map. It seemed Lily Evans was in the library alone on a Friday night. Exactly why would someone study on a Friday was unknown to James, but he knew Lily was one to make a schedule for her entire life, let alone homework. James knew this because of all the time he purposely listened to her talk with her friends in class.

Lily Evans was – in one word - flawless, or so James thought. She used to live of fairy tales. She would imagine her prince charming grabbing her and running of in the sunset with him. Having muggle parents, Lily had though it very fairy tale -like to be a witch. She soon realised that life would never be such as they were people like Voldemort who were pure evil. She came back to Earth after a few years of none existing fairy tales. She now knew that the key to success was hard work. She soon became one of the top in her classes which earned her the title of Prefect the year before.

Lily Evans was hypocrite in such a subtle way that no one noticed. No one, except James Potter. Lily was dead against jinxing people in hallways or whatnots. When she would herself jinx someone, she would make it seem as if she had every right to and no one would question it. Lily would forbid anything on Filtch's list, but was found sneaking odorless potions. She had forbidden anyone who goes about the castle during the night, but was often found in the astronomy tower to look at the stars at night.

James, who would observe Lily carefully, saw these things. He found there was a bit of a wilder side to her that made him want her that much more. She hid this side of her as it was wrong, but she could not fool James.

James realised the only reason he wanted to know the future was to ensure that he did won the little red-head's heart. 'Imagine how much we could do if we knew stuff that nobody but us knew.'

Sirius's face lightened up. 'Mate, that's the best idea you've ever had.'

'It is?' James said whipping out the map. 'I think I'm going to head down to the library.'

'It's Friday!' Sirius pointed out. 'We haven't got anything due 'til Tuesday.'

'Lily Evans is there.' James said trying to sound as normal as he could, but he saw Sirius rolling his eyes.

'Prongs, why waste your time trying to convince her to go out with you when one, she has a boyfriend, and two, we could be planning a way of getting in the future.' Sirius said as if stating the obvious.

'Fine, but can we at least shove some hair growing potion down Derik Hamilton's throat?' James said annoyed.

Derik Hamilton was – in one word – sophisticated. He spoke in near poetry. He was tall and handsome. Every clothes on him was properly ironed. Every shoe was polished. Every hair on his head was correctly placed and his face was shaved to perfection. He would spend his time reading and would help anyone in trouble. He was one to smile at life. He was positive. He would see the good in everyone.

James only saw these traits as annoying. He also hated that Derik was Lily Evans's boyfriend. He had heard her say to one of her friends in class that he was 'the perfect man for her.'

James had barely gotten up from his bed when his other two best friends came in: Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin was – in one word – a werewolf, though only a few actually knew. Others saw him as the Prefect who somehow got along with the popular James and Sirius. He was a complete 360 from the latters. He was one to read books while sipping on tea. He was one to be friendly with everyone.

Peter Pettigrew was – in one word – rubbish. He was rubbish in class. He was rubbish socially. He was rubbish with girls. He was rubbish at – well – everything. He was however part of the Marauder's and this surprised everyone much more than Remus being there.

'Good, you guys are here.' Sirius said getting up from his bed. 'Prongs here just had the best idea!'

'I think we should go check out the library for my idea.' James said not looking at anyone. 'For information and… stuff.'

'_You_ want to go to the library.' Remus said the corner of his mouth twitching. 'Do you even know where it is?'

'Looks like we have a comedian in the house!' James said sarcastically. 'Of course I know where it is.'

'He only wants to go because Lily Evans is there.' Sirius ratted out.

'Ah.' Remus nodded understandingly.

'With who is she there?' Peter asked eagerly.

'No one.' James said simply.

Peter looked disappointed. 'What's your brilliant idea then?'

'I'd like to take a trip in the future.' James said normally as if saying that he would like water.

'_I beg your pardon?_' Remus said not really wanting them to repeat. 'Have you seen the Prophet's cover?'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Sirius waved him off. 'Where do you think we had the idea?'

'We can't just run off in the future.' Remus said reasonably. 'You can't play with time.'

'That's for the past. The past changes the present, the future don't.' Sirius defended.

'We could make a research in the library.' James suggested.

'The only thing you'll be researching is Lily Evans.' Sirius said and James scowled at him.

'This is a joke, right? You lot are joking.' Remus said unbelievably.

Not looking at Remus, Peter said, 'I'd like to go to the future, too.'

James gave Peter a thumb up. 'That's right. Now, we should really be heading down to the library before it closes.' He insisted.

Sirius rolled his eyes while Remus said, 'It only closes in three and a half hour.'

'You think we can learn all that in three and a half hour?' Sirius laughed. 'Thank you, for the compliment, really.'

Sirius, James and Peter headed for the door. Remus stayed put for a few seconds, but rolling his eyes he ran to catch up with them. He would never admit to being curious about the whole thing.

The library was almost empty. It was composed mostly of fifth and seven years and the people like Lily who was on top of things. James was surprise that Derik Hamilton wasn't there, but he wasn't complaining.

Lily was seated at a six places table all by herself. She had parchments everywhere and about five opened books. She wore a headband as to get her hair out of her face. Her green eyes landed on the four boys as they marched up to her.

'Evans!' James said loudly earning himself scowls from the group of seventh years nearby.

Lily smirked. 'Are you stalking me, Potter? It seems everywhere I go; you're there, bugging me.'

'It's fate.' James said sitting down on the chair opposite of hers while Sirius, Remus and Peter went to look on the bookshelves.

'You know, I'm surprise you know where the library is.' Lily said and James was sure the corner of her mouth twitched.

James smirked at her. 'Want to know what where up to?'

'Not really, no.' Lily said returning to her homework.

Ignoring this, James went on, 'We are doing a research on the subject: How to get in the future and how it will affect us all.'

Lily looked up at him. 'I already did a research on that. It's actually rather interesting. Did the articles in the papers give you that idea? I started it a month ago, when the first article came out.'

'Yeah, it did. What did you find out?' James said surprised.

Lily's eyes twinkled and James's heart skipped a beat. 'Time-turners are used to go back in time, so it's a no-go for the future. However, there's a potion that can transport one to a certain event in time if one concentrate on the chosen event. I think it's a loophole, because in nowhere those it says that it has to be an event that had already past.' She took a deep breath before continuing on. 'It doesn't affect the present, it affects the future. If we went to the future and came back, it would be exactly as we left it. Going to the past, changes the past and present. Going in the future, changes only the future. It hasn't happened yet, so we wouldn't be destroying anything. We wouldn't be making it worst.'

James looked around to make sure no one was listening. 'Have you tried it yet?'

Lily avoided his eyes and pretended to be occupied with her book. 'Of course not.'

James smirked. 'You can tell me, Evans.'

'Of course I didn't.' She looked up at his knowing face. 'Oh, fine.' She gave in. 'I – er – I'm working on the potion.'

James shook his head in a mock disapproval way. 'Perfect Prefect Evans. What would the teachers say if ever they knew?'

'Shut up, Potter. Like I don't know that's exactly what you're planning on doing.' Lily snapped.

'We have so much in common.' James pointed out. 'Let's go out!'

'_I_ happen to have a boyfriend.' Lily said coldly.

James yawned. 'I'm yawning at the thought of him. He's boring, Evans.'

Lily rolled her eyes and did not respond.

'So, where do you want to go in the future?' James asked curiously.

Lily gripped interest in the conversation again. 'Voldemort, of course. He's starting to have loads of power. He's going to be the end of us, muggle borns.'

James hadn't thought of that. How was he supposed get Lily's heart if she was… He couldn't even bring himself to think about it. James's father talked a lot about Voldemort. In fact, more and more people were already starting to get afraid of saying the name out loud. Muggles and muggle-born were attack from time to time. It really was just a matter of time, now.

'What event would you want to try out?' James asked. 'Voldemort's death?'

'No.' Lily said slowly. 'It has to be a specific event, so if Voldemort founded out a way to be immortal the potion could really go wrong. I was thinking about going from birthdays to birthdays. It's a sure event. '

'Not really, no. What if one dies before it's his next birthday.' James said.

'Oh my Heavens.' She gasped. 'I haven't thought about that.'

'Will you take me with you?' James asked.

'Are you crazy?' Lily laughed.

'Evans, who would you take? Hamilton?' James said seriously. 'Perfect Derik Hamilton isn't going to budge for it. If you get in shit, well at least I'll be with you.'

'You don't think I can get out of trouble by myself?' Lily asked her eyebrows lifted.

James smirked. 'Don't guilt trick me, Evans. I don't work like that. Anyways, do you really want to go on that adventure all by yourself?'

'I suppose not.' She said her eyes narrowing.

'I'm an expert at not getting caught by now, aren't I?' James pointed out.

Lily looked around and spoke so low that James almost had to lip read. 'I can't bring you four. There won't be enough potions if we keep using it to jump from event to event.'

James could have dance, even if he would have look like a fool. True, he liked his fellow Marauders, but Lily Evans was literally asking him to go alone with her on what could be a really long journey. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

'Alright.' James said trying to retain his enthusiasm. 'Just you and me. Where are you at with the potion? How did you get the instructions in the first place?'

'Slughorn gave me a permission slip for the book. It was in the restriction section of the library. Well, the potion itself is complex.' Lily said exasperated. 'Of course, Slughorn gave me all the ingredients I needed. He didn't even ask why. The potion is getting along very well. I've been at it for a month. I think it should be ready by Monday.'

James winked. 'You have a dark side, Evans. That's why I like you. _There's a little bit of devil in your angel eyes_.'

James left before she could respond.

The weekend passed incredibly slow. James still couldn't believe his luck.

'Git.' Sirius had said to the news. 'I want to go.'

'Are you sure that this was _Lily's _idea?' Remus had said.

Peter had just looked at James awestricken.

* * *

Lily stayed hidden in her dormitory all weekend. This was where she made her potion. Her roommates were so used to her doing random potions that none of them bothered to know what she was doing. She liked her friends, but she didn't really have this one girl friend who she could pour out her heart and ideas to. As a matter of fact, she didn't really trust them. She liked them, but their heads were always out of books and stuff that mattered.

This being, she did not tell them about her going in the future. She didn't tell Derik either. What would he think of her?

She guessed James Potter knew a bit too much of her secrets. _There's a little bit of devil in your angel eyes_. Well, she might as well have a backup. Bringing Potter along would either be the best or the worst idea she would ever make. She felt comfort yet panic at the thought of being alone with him for what might be days or weeks or even months. Who knew when they would return?

As she barricaded herself in her dormitory she hadn't seen James since they spoke in the library. On Monday morning, Lily found him at the Gryffindor table. She walked pass him and very quickly said, 'Meet me in the common room in half an hour.'

Lily poured the potion in about fifty different flasks. She took out her handbag which was ten time bigger inside than out. She had already filled her bag with various items she may need. Before long, she was in the common room waiting for James.

She did not wait long, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus appeared from the portrait hole two minutes later.

'We came to say our farewell.' Sirius said grinning.

Remus seemed uneasy. 'Be careful.'

'Good luck!' Peter squeaked.

'Let's find an empty classroom.' Lily said to James when she had said goodbyes to the other three.

As they walked through the empty corridors (everyone was in class), Lily explained the brief plan to James. 'I thought about what you said for the birthdays and I came up with a better plan. We'll think about specific dates. As long as we are specific everything should be fine. Also, we absolutely can't be seen. Not as ourselves anyways. Which is why I brought this.' She dangled some violet liquid in front of him.

'What's that?' James asked, confused.

'Well, it's sort of – illegal. It sort of plays like Polyjuice potion except that it doesn't make you impersonate anyone. It sort of like Metamorphmagi, except you only have one chance to change.'

'How do you go back to your normal body?'

'With this potion.' She flashed a green potion.

They found an empty room two floors below the common room.

'We better change our appearance before going on.' Lily said starting to get nervous. Something could really go wrong.

James nodded. 'Okay, how does it work?'

'Think about an appearance. Hair, eyes and skin color, Height, weight, length of hair… everything. When you have a clear picture in your head, drink the potion. Got it?'

'Yes.' James replied taking the flask from her hand.

'Cheers.' Lily smiled before closing her eyes and thinking about a new figure.

Ten minutes later, James didn't need his glasses anymore. He was the same height and weight, but the rest was completely different. He now had blue eyes and brown hair. His face was slimmer and darker. His face wasn't recognisable.

Lily was blond. She was also a bit darker. Her eyes were brown and her cheek had dimples. She was still short, but had longer legs.

'It worked!' Lily said pointing out the obvious.

James smiled, but was a bit disappointed that Lily had changed her eye and hair color.

'What date are we starting with?' James asked.

'Graduation.' Lily said taking two flask of the time potion. 'Think about June 26th, 1978 with all you might.'

* * *

**This idea kept bugging me on the back of my head. The big part of the story will be in the fifth book, as you might have caught on from the summary. However, they are going to see a few events before getting there. Let's see how they reacted on their love for one another. **

**Poll: What events would you like to see before we get to the main setting of the story?**

**My level of motivation works with support. Please, review!**

**-Battleofthegood**


End file.
